A Favor
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Amy is in heat and is having trouble getting the boys at school to leave her alone, so she goes to Shadow for help. The two started this with the intention of having no ties, but little do they know how strong the affects of heat can be. This is Shadamy with very light Sonamy. *Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy this short story. I do not own anyone from the Sonic/Sega franchise and all rights belong to Sega.**

Amy Rose stomps into the school hallway, as she heads to her first period class that she would be late to. She growled under her breath, incident from this morning replaying in her head as the anger and frustration grew. It was viewable on her face. Just one look at the hedgehog and you could tell she was angry. Her feet stomp on the ground along the lockers as she mutters under her breath, "Stupid Sonic, stupid Sally, stupid bus driver, stupid parents..."

"Amy?" She jumped and turned to glare, shouting a loud what in return. Her eyes feasted on Shadow's form as he leaned against the lockers, his eyes staring into hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a growl. Her emotions and frustration and heat were all swirling up inside of her, creating a pink monster. He put a hand out cautiously and put it on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "It's so stupid... I was on the bus this morning minding my own business. Every guy was looking at me curiously and every girl was glaring for some reason. Sonic started getting really close to me and was being weird, and then Sally started yelling at me. The bus driver asked what was going on and of course, I'm the one who got blamed when I didn't do anything wrong to begin with. So then I had to go to the principals office and wait for my parents only to be told I'm grounded, so now I'm trying to head to first period and get all my anger out of my system before I snap on someone."

Shadow sniffed the air curiously, then glowered down at her. "I figured you would like to have Sonic's attention on you."

"I outgrew that whole Sonic thing..." Amy mumbled under her breath. Her cheeks turned a bit red and she held onto the edge of her shirt. He gave her a curious look.

"Then why was he being weird to you?"

"B-Because... I..." She gulped a bit, "I'm in heat."

Shadow blinked, then covered his nose. He thought he smelled something sweet but just assumed it was her perfume.

"It just sucks. Guys are going to be all over me for the next five to 7 days and I'm going to constantly be in trouble." Amy looked at Shadow, who had turned and tried to focus his attention on something else. A light bulb clicked in her head and she stepped a bit closer to him. "Shadow~"

He stepped back a bit, trying to keep his distance, "Hm?"

"Mind doing me a favor?"

He let out a deep breath and tried to focus on making eye contact with her, "What kind of favor?"

"Well... you see, you don't have anyone. So I figured..." She moved her hair away from her neck and rubbed it slightly. His eyes widened and he looked at her a bit shocked. "Well, if you would just put some of your scent on me, it might keep the guys away from me until my heat cycle is over. I don't expect you to date me or anything, but it would just save me a lot of stress if you could do that for me." His heart started racing a million miles an hour and there was a light pink tint to his cheeks.

"Um but uh, don't you have class to get to? I never took you for someone who would skip class..." He tried looking away again, focusing on a locker, a ceiling fan, a tile, anything but her green eyes. She smiled a bit, "I'm already grounded so what's the worst that could happen?" She takes his wrist, and pulls him towards an abandoned stairwell away from the cameras. He gulps and she leans against a wall, pressing herself into it almost, as she moves some hair away from her neck. She could see the panic in his eyes and moved a piece of hair back over her shoulder as she frowned.

"Shadow, you don't have to if you want to. I understand if this would be too uncomfortable for you."

He shook his head, "I'm just helping out a friend. No... big deal..." He leaned forward and closer to her neck, moving the piece back over her shoulder and behind her where it belonged. His nose twitched at the sweet smell coming from her. His hands instantly took her waist, pinning her to the wall as he closed the small space between their bodies. He let his scent cover hers. She let out a low mewl as his scent hit her nose and her ears flattened as she became submissive. He growled deep into her ear as his hands tightened on her waist. His lips brushed against her neck, teeth lightly scraping fur. She gasped and her hands went to tangle themselves in his chest fur. His tongue lightly poked out and started to lick the sweetest spot on her neck. She moaned, her eyes dialating a bit, before she pushed Shadow off.

"I-I think that's e-enough..." Her breathing was heavy as was his. Both their faces a deep tinted red. She looked at the ground, "T-Thanks Shadow... I'll see you later." She stepped out of the stairwell and walked to her class, a small smile gracing her lips as she twirled a piece of hair on her finger. Shadow remained in the stairwell, a bit taken aback by his own actions. He leaned against the wall, and sunk to the ground, his heart and mind racing.

* * *

A few days had passed. Amy was currently in gym. After the incident, it seemed no boys had become interested in her again. Sonic hadn't yet seemed to notice that she had been marked, and she would like to keep it that way. Sonic and Shadow were rivals, so it was no doubt if he could get a whiff of that scent he would easily tell it would be Shadow's.

Today was dodgeball. The first group consisted of Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Tails, and Sticks. The second group was Sally, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, and Peri. Sally sent Amy a death glare. The pink hedgehog knew she would be the squirrels target. Her eyes locked with Shadow's after a few seconds, and she waved. He simply nodded his head in response. It seemed that even though he had been embarrased after their last encounter, his normal icy self was back. Rouge threw an arm around Amy's neck and smirked, whispering into her so no one could hear, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Amy blushed, "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Amy, there's a very strong scent around you. Is it a hedgehog? Cat? Wolf?" Amy blushed and put a finger to Rouge's lips to shush her.

"Listen, this is only temporary to help me get through my heat cycle. Me and this guy aren't together, he was just helping me." Amy reassured her bat friend and turned to look at the coach as he stood in the middle of the gym, whistle at the ready. Rouge sighed, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just figure it out later then with some snooping." She smirked, "Let's beat that squirrels tail."

Amy nodded and turned to the game. The coach blew the whistle and everyone ran for a ball at mid court. Sally tried to hit Amy multiple times, but the pink hedgehog dodged them perfectly and threw her own back at the squirrel, who also dodged them. Meanwhile Rouge was teasing Knuckles as she flew in the air and avoided his hits.

"You bat! That's cheating!" Knuckles cried out as he missed her again. She smiled in return.

"Oh babe, using your super strength is also cheating~"

He turned red, "DONT CALL ME BABE!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow, the legendary rivals, were having an all out brawl in their super forms as they gun shotted the dodge balls at each other. Red eyes glared into green ones as the two fought each other.

Meanwhile, Cream and Tails stood on the side lines because they are terrible at sports. They just giggled and talked as Sticks who was still on the field, dodged the balls, "THE GOVERNMENT IS HIDING THEIR MIND CONTROLLING DEVICES IN THESE BALLS. THEY WILL NEVER GET ME!" And Peri was currently sitting out because she broke a nail and was crying about it.

Amy and Sally both threw a ball at each other simultaneously. Each ball hit the other right in the head and the two fell backwards with a lot of force. Sally was knocked out instantly as her head smacked into the floor hard. Amy was caught by Sonic before she could fall over. She looked up at him with surprise and he opened to ask her if she was okay before something hit his nose. His eyes narrowed with confusion and she tried to remain calm. He leaned down and sniffed her, to which Shadow from the other side let out a growl at. Sonic looked at Amy again with a serious look, "Someone marked you?"

"N-No one marked me. I don't know what you're talking about." She countered.

"Amy, someone marked you. Who was it?" Sonic looked serious now as Amy stood up on her own, wiping at her gym shorts.

"It was no one. No one marked me." She said again, avoiding Shadow's eyes and staring straight into Sonic's. He grabbed her wrist and sniffed again, this time his head whipped around to look for a certain someone who had been in the gym, but Shadow had disappeared.

"I guess... If you don't want to tell me who it was then that's fine. Just..." His voice was low, "Please tell me it's not Shadow, and I'll be fine." Amy gulped, but nodded. "It's not Shadow. Me and Shadow aren't even friends, so why would he mark me?"

Using this logic was enough to make him back off, then he went to go and check on Sally and anyone else who was hurt. Amy let out a sigh of relief as Rouge flew over and the coach called the game to a tie. The bat helped her up, "What was that about?"

"He could smell the other person on me." Amy rubbed her neck subconsciously, "So he was asking about him."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Why is it any of his business? Doesn't he have stuck up Sally over there?"

"I don't know..." Amy whispered to herself. The two made their way to their next class, Amy excusing herself to the restroom before she made it. Amy sighed when she finished releasing her inner liquids but cursed when she heard the bell ring. She stepped out of the stall and walked over to the mirror to wash her hands. She walked out of the restroom and turned down the deserted hallway to class when a hand was put on her wrist. She jumped and turned to see Shadow once again. He looked angry and Amy frowned, "Shadow? What's wrong?"

He glared down at her, "If we aren't even friends, then don't come to me anymore asking for favors." Amy's mouth opened up and she glared back.

"I'm sorry, I said that so you wouldn't have to be on the receiving end of my heat cycle. I didn't want Sonic to go after you when it's my mess."

"And I volunteered to become a part of your mess because I considered us friends Rose. But I guess that doesn't matter to you as long as you don't have horny men up your skirt all day." She gasped but bit her lip. He had never said something so mean to her before. She turned without saying a word and walked away, not bothering to talk to him after what he had said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since that incident. Amy and Shadow hadn't talked since the time Shadow confronted her. Amy didn't really care much, she wouldn't talk to someone who would be so mean to her. She avoided him like the plague after that, and she didn't feel bad whatsoever as she sat in mobian history class. Suddenly, a pain erupted in her abdomen and she cursed to herself. She pulled out her calendar and looked at it. She cursed again and excused herself to the bathroom. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, passing a male or two and feeling their glances on her. She hissed and ran to the girls room as her nightmares came true. She was in heat again. Heat for mobians was different. They bleed only on the first day, and after that their scent just gets stronger, the cramps more painful, and the mood swings even worse. She staggers out of the bathroom, and she could smell her own scent on herself. Why was it so bad this month? Her scent had never been strong enough to where she could smell it. She huffed and tried to think. She was in last period, so more than likely, if she was correct, Shadow would be skipping class. Considering there was 15 minutes of school left, she might be able to find him in his usual spot. She gulps, hoping he would help her this time. She made her way to the gym and went under the bleachers. She saw him laying under the bleachers out of sight. She approached him and his ears twitched. He opened one eye to look up at her, "Rose."

"Shadow..." She gripped the end of her shirt again. His nose suddenly twitched uncontrollably and he scooted away from her, "Mobius, Rose. I can smell you from even over here..." Amy blushed, her fur heating up more as she bit her lip.

"I-I know. I came to ask for help again." She mewed out. He shook his head, his anger snapping him out of his confusion.

"No way Rose. We aren't friends. Friends do each other favors and you made it perfectly clear we aren't friends."

"But Shadow..."

"I said no." Shadow stood up and turned to leave but she got desperate. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, causing him to fall over onto her and the both of them falling on the floor together. Their legs wrapped around one another and his face was inches away from hers. Her eyes turned dark with lust, and her smell was too intoxicating for him to escape from, especially being this close to her. She lets her fingers get tangled in his chest hair, her eyes changing as her conscious left her. He smelled so good. His scent was driving her crazy and filled her up everywhere. She looked up at him, "If we aren't friends, why would I come asking you for help? Why are we in these situations?" Shadow growled and pinned her arms to her side as he sniffed her. He would have to lay on her long enough to cover up her own scent up. If he was going to do this he would have to hurry. His red eyes glowed up at hers and his eyes dialated.

"Man, I'm so glad we came up with excuses to skip last period." Shadow froze as they heard a familiar voice, Sonic's voice.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's Friday. Are you going to Rouge's party tonight?" Tails.

"Yeah, I am... hey, what's that... do you smell that? Did someone spray perfume in here?"

Shadow growled possessively as he scooped Amy up in his arms and hid her further in the bleachers. He pinned her against the wall of the bleachers with his hands and his hips. Amy was still too out of it to know what was going on as she continued to mow her fingers through the white chest fur. Her legs quickly up and wrapped around Shadow's waist, bringing him closer as his lower zone connected with hers. He let out a low moan and glared at her.

"I do smell it, but now it seems to be gone..." Tails didn't have as strong of a nose as Sonic did. The blue hedgehog sniffed the air, "I think it's coming from behind the bleachers."

Shadow panicked, and quickly took Amy's lips in his. Her mind stopped working, her fingers stopped moving. She went limp against him as the only thing that moved between the two were their lips. She submitted to him and his dominance reigned as his scent overtook hers completely. Sonic paused at the bleachers, "Huh, I guess it's not coming from back here then." He and the fox walked out of the gymnasium, as Shadow and Amy continued to kiss under the bleachers. Amy snapped back to reality, her legs pulling him back and closer to her again. Shadow felt himself relax as he put himself as close to her as possible. His hands rested on her lower hips, teasing the hem of her skirt. Amy's hands and fingers slipped under Shadow's shirt, as they played and traced the muscles there. God damn, she can see why Shadow was Sonic's rival. He was packing it everywhere. Shadow finally found the strength to pull away from her. The two gasped and panted. Amy blushed deeply, she felt fuzzy all over but didn't know why. Shadow glared down at her, "I'll let it slide this time since neither of us had a choice." He turned to leave, and Amy grabbed his wrist again. He turned to look at her with a confused look, "What now?"

"I was uh.. wondering if you were going to Rouge's party." She mumbled, "That way we could... rekindle our friendship."

"You don't think what we did just now counts as rekindling?"

"I mean..." Amy blushes deeper, "I mean... I know I shouldn't have said that to Sonic. I screwed up and tried to come up with something on the spot. I want to be friends Shadow..." He blinks and sighs.

"Sure. I'll go to the party if you're going. I'll see you there." He turns and walks away as if what happened between them never happened.

* * *

Shadow's smell on her was just as strong as her smell had been. She showed up at the party in a sleeveless black cocktail dress and it was as though every mail was avoiding her like the plague. Rouge went over and greeted her with a hug then her eyes widened. "Whoo Amy, who did you hook up with?" Amy flushed,

"H-Hook up? I didn't hook up with anyone..." Amy rubbed her neck.

Rouge gave her a look, "Well obviously something happened. It's a lot stronger than last time... I mean... was it the same guy from last time?" When Amy nods in response Rouge sighs, "Amy, if you want to hide it the best option isn't to go to the same guy everytime. The more you go to him, the stronger his scent gets. Don't either of you know this?"

Amy pales. Shadow probably wouldn't know considering how much time he had spent being sheltered for most of his life. And Amy had no idea either. Rouge laughs when she doesn't receive an answer, "Well Amy, you might as well find a new plaything or just tell me who it is already." The thought of finding someone else made Amy sick to her stomach for some reason.

She shook her head, "I don't think I can find someone else..."

"Well, you better avoid Sonic the best you can. If he was able to smell this guy on you last time so easily, just imagine how bad it'll be now." Before Amy could answer, Sonic walked through the door and was greeted by everyone at the party instantly. He looked at Amy and waved at her and began walking towards her. Amy panicked and fleed the kitchen before he could get to her. Sonic gave her a strange look before looking to Rouge for an answer. She shrugged, "She's on her period. Doesn't want to be around men right now." Sonic nodded, "Okay, I'll give her her space then..." He could smell that same smell lingering in the kitchen, and figured that's why she didn't want to talk. He peeked around the corner and his eyes narrowed as he saw her sit down and talk to Shadow. His ears perked up to listen. It seemed like it was only a conversation about interests and such. He thought nothing of it, until Shadow turned his head, his red eyes glaring into Sonic's. His eyes were almost possessive looking as he scooted closer to Amy. Sonic tilted his head and paled when Shadow bared a bit of his fangs. Sonic snuck back into the kitchen and decided to ignore the angry feeling that was beginning to evolve into the pit of his stomach. Rouge watched curiously and decided to peak around the corner. Her lips curved into a smile. "Amy Rose you sly hedgehog..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Amy and Shadow spent a majority of the night talking while Sonic watched from afar with green eyes of envy. To everyone else it just looked like two friends having a conversation. But to Sonic, he saw it as Shadow assuring his dominance and not letting anyone near Amy. Everytime someone tried to approach Amy he saw Shadow's hair stand up, and his eyes narrow even more than they normally do. Sonic felt like Shadow was the one who had marked Amy, but he didn't really have any physical proof. So he just sat as he got annoyed by Sally, who was trying to figure out why the blue hedgehog was so interested in observing the couple anyway.

The party ended and everyone went home. Amy stayed behind with Rouge to help clean as did a few others. Rouge looked over at Amy and whispered to where she could only hear, "So, Shadow huh?" Amy jumped and looked up at Rouge curiously.

"Huh?"

"I just mean that, you and Shadow looked pretty cozy tonight. Maybe you should dump this mystery guy and just get with Shadow, since it seems you two are all over each other." Amy blushed.

"Shadow and I are just friends." Amy said quickly. Rouge smirked, "Of course you are." Then she turned to keep cleaning. Amy blushed at her own words. She and Shadow didn't know each other good enough to actually be friends, yet they are close enough to skip class and kiss under the bleachers. Were they now friends with benefits without the sexual benefits?

"Amy." Amy turns to see Sonic standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "We need to talk." He walked towards her, the same scent from that male from a month before was definitley on her again and this time stronger. "Who is he?"

Amy opened her mouth to retort but closed it, "Why does it matter?"

"Because!" He hissed, then lowered his eyes, "Because... it bothers me." Amy's eyes widened at his confession. "It bothers me because for some reason, I want to be the one whose scent you carry around." Amy panicked when she felt Sonic put a hand on her cheek to lift her head up. Their green eyes both stared into each others. Amy was freaking out, she didn't want to be in this situation with Sonic. For some reason the feeling of anyone other than Shadow touching her bothered her so she smacked his hand away instantly, her eyes dialating. His eyes narrowed, "See Amy? This has to be the same guy as last month. His scent is becoming so comfortable for you that you don't want anyone else. You're not even with this guy so why are you putting yourself through this?"

Amy growled and became defensive at the fact that someone was insulting her marker, her own fur stood up on edge and Sonic took note of this. "How dare you come after me like that? Aren't you with Sally? How dare you come up to me with that tone."

His eyes narrowed, "I only marked Sally to help get rid of other males since it's an inconvenience for her. This doesn't change what's going on between you and Shadow."

Right on the bullseye. Amy's eyes widened, "What? What are you talking about? I'm not with Shadow and Shadow didn't mark me."

"Amy, I can't believe you lied to me. Even when you promised me it wasn't him."

"It's not Shadow. You have no proof it's Shadow for one, and for two, Shadow and I are just friends." Amy glared at Sonic, ready to summon her piko hammer at any moment if need be before a new voice joined in.

"Faker, she doesn't want to talk about it. When she's ready to tell you who it is, she'll tell you." Shadow stated from the same door Sonic had once been standing in. Sonic turned to look at Shadow with venom in his eyes. The two continued to stare each other down.

"Oh?" Sonic turned back to Amy, "How come he gets to know, and I don't?"

"Maybe because I'm not someone who gets easily upset and picks fights about it. If Rose trusts me enough to tell me who imprinted on her than that's on her. I can see why she doesn't tell you things, especially with how you're reacting right now. Some friend you must be huh?" Shadow walks past him and looks down at Amy, "If you don't feel safe walking home, I can give you a ride." Amy nods and walks out the door with him, saying nothing more to Sonic. The blue blur watches the two leave, and grimaces.

"I just know it's Shadow. I just know it."

* * *

Shadow gave Amy a ride home on his motorcycle. Amy blushed the entire way home as she clung to his back, taking in more of his scent. She felt her heart beating rapidly as she called how Shadow stood up for her. She looked up at him from the back of his bike, was she starting to have feelings for him?

He pulled up in front of her house and turned his bike off. Amy hopped off and pulled the spare helmet he had given off her head. Her long pink quills flowed out and she looked up at him with a smile, "Thanks Shadow." He took her helmet and put it on his bike. Then he took her hand, and chaos controlled them inside her bedroom. He had been in here once for a group project with her and the faker. The room was still its usual pink with a big pink bed in the middle against the wall. Amy blushed slightly at the fact that there was a boy in her room and she was still wearing her cocktail dress. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back into him. She sighed at the feeling of the warm chest fur on her back. She felt him tense before he asked quietly,

"Are we really just friends?"

She turned to look at him slowly, "Huh?"

He looked down and away from her, "You said that twice tonight. That we were just friends..."

"Well... are we not friends?" Amy asked suddenly, "I.. I thought we were friends, but if you don't want to be, that's fine." She turned and walked towards her bed. His voice filled with desperation, "That's not what I meant, we are friends." She smirked a bit, as her arm went behind her back to unzip her dress. She pulled the tip of her dress down slowly and he gulped.

"Well, if your my friend, do you mind helping me unzip my dress?" Before she could even wait for a response he was already behind her, kissing the back of her neck and pulling the zipper down without a moments hesitation. She shivered and immediately tried to find warm to shield her cold bare skin, bumping back into him with only her underwear on. It was some red and black lacey panties and a bralette. His hands went to her hips instantly. The red and the black looked so good on her, it made his eyes start to dialate. Quickly with one hand, he covered her mouth, the other her hip steadily as his fangs sunk into the back of her and he officially marked her. She cried out into his hand out of pain and pleasure and arched her back so she was grinding on him. He pulled his fangs out as he licked the wound on her neck.

"I want to be friends... but I also want to be something more." He confessed. Amy turned in shock to look at him, but he had already chaos controlled out of her room. She blushed and admired the mark on her neck. She was going to have to hide that from all of them now too.


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, it began to get awkward again. Anytime Amy saw Shadow, he would avoid her. His eyes would try and look at something else in the hall. Amy felt herself become saddened. She didn't understand why he was avoiding her, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the little gift he left on her neck the last time they were alone. She subconsciously rubbed at her neck. The mark was almost gone, but she could still feel him there. Sonic had also seemed to back off a bit. He would still observe Amy from afar, and Shadow too. Amy sighed exasperatedly. Thanksgiving was coming up soon. Her friends would want to throw a get together or something on the day before or after. That would mean having to see Shadow in close proximety. She looked up as the ball rang, waking her up and out of her thoughts. Last period was over and it was time to go home. It was now Thanksgiving break. She gathered her belongings in her bag and stood up quickly. She walked out of the room, quickly on her way out the doors when an arm linked through each of hers on her side. She looked up suddenly. Cream was on her right side, and Rouge was on her left. Both of them smiled at her, "Wanna go shopping?" Shopping? Was that even a question for Amy? She smiled and nodded. A bit of shopping would gladly help drag her out of her thoughts.

"Now Amy," Rouge sipped on her coffee from the starbucks in the food court of her mall, and motioned towards Amy's shoulder, "Me and Cream weren't born yesterday. We've noticed you rubbing your shoulder all week." It had been a week since the incident, and Amy found herself sinking in her seat as her two friends looked at her with eager eyes.

"Amy, please tell us what's going on. The past two months you've been acting strange. stranger than usual. You've been weirdly quiet, and been looking around more often." Cream looked at her friend in concern. Cream had a way of guilting people into talking, she had been like that since she was little. Amy panicked and tried to look elsewhere.

"Amy, just tell us who did it." Rouge smirked and Amy snapped her head around to look at her bat friend, "W-Who what?"

"Who marked you?" Rouge asked seriously. "I wouldn't normally care. But it's causing you to be a completely different person now. It's making us worried." Amy sighed and looked around, making sure Shadow and Sonic weren't in ear shot. She leaned forward and said quietly,

"Shadow."

"I KNEW IT!" Rouge exclaimed happily. Amy quickly pulled the bat down as people started to give them looks. Amy glared at her and put a finger to her lips. Rouge giggled, "Oops."

"So, give us the details, Amy. How did you and Shadow get into this situation?"

Amy sighed and sipped her drink, "I asked him to cover me with his scent to keep males off. The month after I went back to him for help again, and it ended up with us becoming a bit more intimate and closer. He marked me and we haven't talked since then." Rouge and Cream's eyes widened and Amy coughed, "I wont go super into detail just to spare Cream's virgin eyes."

"So Shadow hasn't talked to you since then?" Rouge asked quietly, "Funny, he seems to be more off than usual also."

Amy nodded, "I don't know why he's avoiding me all of a sudden..."

"Did something happen like... a fight between you two?" Cream asked quietly. Amy rubbed her shoulders awkwardly.

"Well, after the first time, Sonic almost caught on. I came up with some excuse that Shadow and I weren't even friends, so why would he assume it was Shadow? Shadow heard it and got mad cause he thought we were friends. The second time we happened, I practically had to throw myself at him to get him to help me. He was unwilling at first but decided to help me anyway. Then that night after your party Rouge, he marked me. Said he wanted to be more than friends, then vanished."

"Hm, maybe Shadow said that in the midst of his primal urges?" Rouge suggested. Amy nodded, this could also be true. She turned and threw her drink in the trash next to her as she stood up with her bags. She had bought a few new clothes, one being a new silky red night gown from Victoria Secret. There was just something about the way red looked on her now that made her want to gobble up anything of that color.

"Are you guys ready to head home?" Amy asked, "I can always tell you more on the way."

The two nodded and linked arms with the pink hedgehog as they made their way to the exit. They all hopped in Rouge's car as they drove towards Amy's house. Rouge looked next to her pink friend, "Hey, you guys better not forget my party is this weekend."

"You have a party like, every month." Amy chuckled. Cream nodded.

"Well look at it this way. We'll get to spend Thanksgiving with family Thursday and then we'll get to spend time with each other Saturday."

"Don't forget Black Friday on Friday." Amy said as she pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened when she saw she had a new message from Shadow. She looked up at her friends in the front seat, then back to her message. She read the text and then put the phone back in her bag. She would answer it when she got home.

 _"We need to talk."_

* * *

Amy hugged her friends as she got out of Rouge's car. It was late as she walked into her house. Empty. Her parents were probably both working late again. She sighed and took her shoes off at the door and carried her bags and her backpack upstairs. She threw open her door and threw her things at the floor. She then picked up the night gown and went to her bathroom. She changed into the gown and walked out of the bathroom. The darkness of her room was warm and welcoming. She slipped into her bed and pulled her phone out. She had forgotten about Shadow's text and went on facebook for a while, before turning on Netflix and watching a movie on her laptop. After a while, she felt a pressure and weight change on her mattress. She popped her head up quickly as she pulled her headphones out, only to see Shadow sitting at the end of her bed with a chaos emerald in his hand. Her eyes widened and she turned to pause her movie. She looked back at him with curious eyes, "Shadow?"

"You didn't' text me back, so I came here instead to talk in person." He said flatly. Amy suddenly seemed to realize what she was wearing, and pulled the blanket over her more. He averted his eyes again, not seeming to notice her choice of clothes until just now.

"I forgot to text you back. Sorry." Amy whispered. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. He took her hands in his immediately, stopping her. She looked up a bit confused.

"It's okay. I just ..." He looked away again and she frowned.

"You haven't been able to look at me since that day. Did I do something wrong?" She said quietly. He shook his head, hands still on hers. She looked at the floor, "Well, why won't you talk to me? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not... very good at this." He admitted, "Talking, romance... I only know instincts."

It was quiet and awkward again, and Amy hated it. She felt a sudden burst of bravery, as she slipped out of her covers. She surprised him as she spun around, landing directly on his lap facing him. She straddled his waist as she looked up at his red eyes. He bit back a growl as she brought a hand up to scratch behind his ear. Their eyes met and she looked at him seductively. "Then shall we use instincts to make you comfortable?" His breath caught in his throat momentarily before his hands found her waist. He pulled her lips to his immediately as he ravaged them. He immediately flipped them over as he pinned her to the bed to start a long and heated make out session. Amy's mews filled his ears as he pushed himself even closer to her. He could feel every part of her, the only thing stopping him from going any further were these new garments. He wanted them gone. His hand trailed down to her panties, fingers digging at her hip as he regained himself and pulled away from her before they got too far. She was smiling up at him with a blush on her face and a small smile found it's way to his lips as well.

"Sorry, if I went to far..." He whispered. She shook her head and sat up quickly.

"You're fine... Do you want to stay the night? I can change into something more comfy and less... alluring... if that helps." She twiddled her thumbs and he smiled. He leaned closer into her as their noses touched.

"Would your parents be mad if I stayed?"

"They aren't even here..." She whispered as she leaned closer. Oh sweet mobius, this was too tempting. He licked her lip quickly, shocking her suddenly as he smirked.

"Sure, I'll stay. But only if you change into something... less... victoria secretish." She chuckled as she went to her closet and threw on some sweat pants and a tank top. She hooked up her laptop to her TV with an HDMI cord as she put on a show. She cuddled back into the bed, pulling Shadow with her. He had an arm around her waist as he held her to his chest. She laid her head back on his chest fur as she used it as a pillow.

"Does anyone else know about us?" He asked suddenly, halfway through their movie. Amy gulped, should she tell him that Rouge and Cream knew? "I'm assuming that's a yes because of how suddenly you tensed up." She sighed.

"Yeah, I told Rouge and Cream today. They were a bit... concerned about my behavior recently." She rubbed her shoulder absent mindedly again. He eyed the light mark on her that was close to disappearing. He leaned down and licked it, causing her to jump. His hand held her waist to hold her in place as he licked it some more. She let out little moans as she squirmed against him, "S-Shadow..." He lightly nipped at her shoulder again, cause her to shout in surprise as his teeth pierced her skin once more as he marked her a second time. She felt herself blush as his hand trailed up her shirt and under her bra. "Ah!" He smirked and pulled his hand out from her shirt and licked up her wound. "There, now you can continue your behavior from another week."

She gasped and turned to lightly pat him on the shoulder, "Shadow! That's not nice! It least warn me before you do that..." She pouted and he frowned.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" She shook her head and smiled, "No, you're fine." She leaned her head against his chest, reaching around him for the remote as she turned the tv off. She yawned and snuggled against him, "I'm sleepy... see you in the morning." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he snuggled her back, the sleep taking the both of them.


End file.
